


His weakness

by Siamena



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. AU, Big Brother Grant Ward, Both teams at stark tower, F/M, Grant Ward Redemption, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra agents - Freeform, M/M, Not all characters speak, but they're there, i really suck at tags, or even show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamena/pseuds/Siamena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Skye succesfully hack into a Hydra base with the help of Tony and JARVIS, both teams are shown something that makes them rethink everything they ever knew about Agent Grant Ward.</p><p>Or</p><p>the one where they tried to get information on HYdra but accidentally hacked into security cameras and saw Ward being Grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His weakness

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that has been stuck in my head for so long. I really just wanna give it a shot. This may or may not be a one-shot (probably not). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously. I only own the plot, Isam and like, seven bucks. Thats all. These characters belong to Scandinavian Mythology, MarvelCU, Joss Whedon, Stan Lee and so on.

  


‘’Almost there,’’ Skye muttered and bit her lip as her fingers flew over the keyboard. Her eyes scanned the computer screen and she held her breath as she wrote the last decryption code. Successfull! ‘’Boo-Yah!’’ she hollered and fisted the air. Skye immediately asked JARVIS to tell everyone she had gotten in. Not even five minutes later both teams had gathered around her. 

‘’Let’s see what they have,’’ Tony mused and leaned back. ‘’Jarvis, show us what Miss.Awsome hacked into!’’ 

They all followed Tony’s lead and leaned back. Skye snuggled into Trip’s embrace and looked at the screen in anticipation. A frozen picture popped up, but before anybody could sigh it started to move. It split into four diffrent cameras. The first two were of a hallway, the third of a door (where two HYDRA agents stood guard with massive guns) and the last one was (probobly) of the room the agents were guarding. It was more like a cell. No window, a lamp bulb hanging from the roof, a bed, a desk and a chair. The walls had been used as a canvas and the occupant(s?) had written and drawn all over them. A few books were stacked under the desk, and a small figure was sitting in a corner, blanket drawn close around them. Thanfully, they had sound plugged in and could hear how the figure was sobbing. Their whole body was shaking.

‘’What the hell? I didn’t know Hydra kept prisoners this long,’’ Steve exclaimed, voicing everyones thoughts but shocking them with his curse. ‘’By the looks of the room, she looks to have been there for at least a few years.’’

Before anyone could answer him, movement on the first ‘’cube’’ caught their attention. What they saw shocked them all.

‘’Ward?’’ Leo whispered and pressed his body closer against Clint’s (apparently his boyfriend since, like, the days at the academy).

The camera showed two HYDRA agents marching forward, the same massive guns as the guards, Ward with two guards by his sides and two behind him, identical to the first agents. His gun had been taken from him and he looked worse than ever. The group continued their march, and when they appeared on the second screen, the two door-guards straightened and brought their arms up.

‘’Hail Hydra!’’

‘’Hail Hydra,’’ the Ward-guards replied with the same guesture, but Ward stood still, never taking his eyes of the door.

‘’Open the cell. Director Whitehall has granted Agent Ward an hour of visitation thanks to his compliance,’’ one agent ordered and the two door-guards nodded and proceeded to type in codes and scan hands and eyes. The door clicked open and Ward was pushed in, the door closing behind him. 

‘’Jarvis, show the fourth camera only,’’ Tony ordered and hey watched as it grew and showed how Ward ran toward the bundle, bringing it into his arms and even shed a few tears.

‘’Isa..’’ they heard his voice, and could practically heard the emotions in his voice. Sadness, hapiness, anger, adoration…

‘’Big brother!’’ the bundle, now named Isa, cried out and threw her thin arms around Ward. They wera all confused. Ward had a sister?

Isa turned out to be a small thing, they saw when Ward picked them both up from the floor and let the girl stand before him. He looked at her, searching for anything wrong, probably bruises or something. 

She barely reached his shoulders, and she was thin. Not starved, but you could see the outlines of her ribs through the dirty wife-beater. It looked washed, but still dirty, as if she had had it for years and the dirt had stayed on the fabric despite the washing. She had on a pair of yoga pants and black socks. Her hair was clean, but it looked practically dead, as did her skin. She looked like a slightly better treated prisoner. 

‘’I was waiting for your next visit! You havn’t been here for over two years now, big brother,’’ she sobbed and burried her face in his chest, arms trown around his torso. Ward looked close to tears.

‘’I know, Isabelle. But I only have a few months left, then we’ll be free!’’ he tried to smile and pushed on her shoulders so that he could look her in the eyes. ‘’Well get out of america, and we’ll get a house in a sunny country in Europe. Wouldn’t you like that, hmm?’’ He asked and forced his smile to grow bigger. ‘’To see the sun everyday when you wake up, and not only twice a week for an hour? I bet you’ll love it, and they’ll never find us. I swear to whatever deity is above us, I will take you away and you willnever see these four walls again.’’ He looked so determined, but Isabelle only gave a tired smile, as if she had heard this a hundred times.

‘’Big brother, they will never let you go,’’ she tried to sound steady, but her vice was so unused, and it came out scratchy. ‘’You are their top enforcer, big brother, and they will die before seeing you free, out of their control.’’ She stepped away and sat down on the bed. Ward stood still for a moment before signing and grabbing the chair, sitting down before her, taking her small hands in his. They were quietfor some time.

‘’They promised tha...’’ Ward began, but Isabelle interrupted him.

‘’They promised that as soon as you had helped them take down S.H.I.E.L.D. they would let us go, Grant,’’ she dead-panned. Ward sighed and hung his head.

Skye was shocked. Had HYDRA backmailed Ward? Did he truly betray them because HYDRA had his sister?

‘’I know, but..’’

‘’But what, Grant? I’ve been in this cursed cell for over a decade! S.H.I.E.L.D fell over six months ago, and you’re still their puppy!’’ she raged and stood up, throwing her arms in the air. Calming down, she ent down, using her hand to lifrWards face up, looking into his eyes with a soft expression. ‘’I accepted long ago that you’re to important to them for them to let you go. I will forever be their leverage, and because you refuse to let me go, neither of us will ever be truly free.’’

Ward’s chest started to shake and before anybody knew it, he had fallen to his knees, clutching his sisters body and pressing his forehead to her stomach, silent tears streaking down his cheeks. Isabella just sighed and brought her had up to stoke his hair lovingly.

‘’I will be forever greatful that you refuse to leave me behind, but I wish you of all people could be free,’’ she whispered and let her big brother.

They stayed in that exact position for what felt like hours, but it must only have been ten mintes. 

The rest fo the hour showed Grant trying to teach Isabelle some basic self-defense and offense moves. It was more advanced than Skye’s training, so she deduces that they had been at it for years, but only having an hour every few months (or years) couldn’t really help the education.

When the hour was up, they quickly shared a tight hug, Grant kissed her forehead and whispered a final ‘I promise’ before letting her go and walking out of the room. 

*

The teams were all in their own thoughts. 

‘’I...I remember them,’’ came a quiet whisper from Bucky. They all turned their heads toward him with wide eyes (well, Natasha, May, and Trip just looked casual). Bucky was looking down at his hands with furrowed brows.

‘’I remember, being out of the cyro, and Pierce givng me a mission,’’ he began, not looking up. Steve placed a reassuring hand on his lover’s shoulder and squeezed it with a small smile on his lips when Bucky. Bucky took a deeå breath, filling his lungs with air befre he continued. I was to kidnap a seven year old girl, to make sure her brother, who had begun distancing himself from the organization when he realized what we were doing.. Well, I took the girl, and I know Pierce used her to make her brother comply without the brainwashing.’’ Bucky mumbled, but they all heard him.

‘’So Ward betrayed us… because they have his sister?’’ Fitz asked noone in particular. 

‘’JARVIS, find everything there is about one Isabelle Ward. I’ll see if I can use the camera feed to track HYDRA’s network and finally get us some own leverage,’’ Tony ordered and began clicking away on the keyboard in his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> So?


End file.
